The present Invention relates to dark-blue bisazo compounds usable in dyeing or printing on fiber materials, particularly cellulose fiber materials.
As reactive dyes of dark-blue color usable in dyeing or printing on fiber materials, dyes disclosedin JP-A-57-78458, JP-A-57-198757 and the like have been known.
The present inventors have conducted extensive researches for developing reactive dyes capable of giving dyed products of dark-blue color which are superior in dyeing power, dyeing reproducibility and dyeing performances such as leveling property, build-up property, effective dyeing rate and washing-off property compared with the known dark-blue dyes described above, and which are excellent in various fastness such as chlorine fastness, light fastness, perspiration fastness, perapiration-sunlight fastness, acid-hydrolysis fastness, alkali fastness, washing fastness and peroxide washing fastness. As the result, they have found that the aim can be attained with specific diazo compounds or salts thereof having two triazine rings on the terminal of their molecular structure, one triazine ring being substituted with two chloro and the other triazine ring being substituted with at least one vinylsulfone fiber-reactive group. The present invention thus have been completed.